1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to intelligent lamps and, particularly, to an intelligent lamp and control method that works according to people's habit.
2. Description of Related Art
People often control lights according to a timetable regularly everyday, for, such as, getting up, eating, and working. Habitual operations everyday can become boring and time-consuming. From time to time, changes to the timetable may be needed, such as switching the lights on/off, increasing/decreasing brightness, or changing color temperature, for different times.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an intelligent lamp and control method for automatically adjusting according to people's habit.